Charmed My Way
by WelcomeToOblivionn
Summary: Summary: Piper is a geek who gets picked on. This all changes when a certain goodlooking boy starts at her school.
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed My Way**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters or the Savage Garden song Affirmation

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. So enjoy.

_Summary: Piper is a geek who gets picked on. This all changes when a certain good-looking boy starts at her school. _

Piper: 15 years old, has straight brown hair, which is always in a ponytail, not very popular and is quite shy.

Leo: 15 years old, has short, spiky dirty blonde hair and good looking and new at the school.

Prue: 17 years old, has jet black, always in a different style hair, very popular and head of the cheerleading squad.

Phoebe: 13 years old, has shortish brown hair, quite popular, quite a tomboy and likes playing jokes on people.

Andy: 17 years old, has short brown hair, captain of the footy team and Prue's boyfriend.

Cole: 13 years old, has short brown hair, quite popular and Phoebe's best friend.

Chapter One BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Piper jolted awake at the sound of her alarm clock. She leaned over to turn it off, and as she did, she noticed the time. It was 5 o'clock in the morning! Piper almost screamed, she didn't need to be up for another hour and a half to two hours. As Piper laid back on her bed she realised something, there could only be one person who would do that to her alarm clock, Phoebe.

"Note to self: Kill little miss Phoebe later on" muttered Piper as her head hit the pillow. Within two minutes, she was back to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Piper reached over and pushed the button on the clock to off. She kept her eyes closed because she had a feeling that if she did open them she would be blinded by the sun. After about 5 minutes, Piper opened her eyes and got up. She wandered over to her wardrobe and started deciding on what to wear. In the end, she picked a black top and a pair of blue jeans. Piper put them on the end of the bed, then walked over to the door and opened it so she could go and wake her sisters.

Piper walked to the left of her room and knock on the door. When no answer came, she lightly pushed the door open. She walked over to the bed and started shaking her sister lightly.

"Prue. Prue it's time to get up." Piper said. As soon as she said it, Prue eyes popped open and she leant forward and rubbed her eyes

"Thanks for the wake up call, Pipe."

"Anytime." Piper answered, already getting up to wake up her other sister.

Piper walked across the landing to the door there and knocked. She soon heard a mumble from inside and walked in to the room.

"Hey Pheebs, it's time to get up." Piper said from the door.

"I'm up." Phoebe answered as she swung her legs out of bed..

Piper walked back to her own room and went straight to her CD player. She skipped to song 3, hit pause so it was ready for when she had finished her shower.

She had a quick shower and when she was dry, she hit play on the CD player and one of her favourite songs started playing as she started getting dressed. The song was Affirmation by Savage Garden.

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument_

_I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands_

_I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you_

_I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do_

_I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem_

_I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone_

I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye. . . .

She loved that song, and she believed most of the things in it as well. Piper looked at herself in the mirror. "Why can't I be more like Prue?" she wondered out loud. She stopped her music and left her room and almost walked into Prue.

"Hey Pipes, is Pheebs up?" Prue asked heading down the stairs.

"Yeah she is, I'll see if she's dressed yet."

Just as Piper was about to knock, the door opened and out came Phoebe.

"Hey, I just came to see if you were ready." Piper said as they headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Piper looked at her sisters. Prue was wearing black hipsters and a red tank top and Phoebe was wearing her combats and a black top with a picture of a cartoon devil on it. Piper shook her head, she so wished she could be more like them. As they all sat at the table, Piper looked out the window and d saw someone she really didn't want to see. Missy. Missy was Piper's worst enemy. Missy was the reason Piper always got picked on, she found it funny to completely humiliate Piper on a daily basis. Missy was the reason Piper wanted to be more liked her sisters so she could stand up for herself. Piper didn't have the power to get Missy to stop it so Piper just tried to stay out of Missy's way.

"You two ready for school?" Prue asked and Piper realised everyone had finished breakfast.

"Yeah." Phoebe and Piper said together. They all got up and got their stuff.

Just as they were leaving, Piper said, " Oh and Pheebs, thanks for the alarm clock."

Phoebe just smiled and said, "Anytime." And with that they left the Manor and walked over to Prue's car.

The conversation was kept to a minimum in the car because Phoebe was listing to her ipod, Prue was concentrating on the road and Piper was daydreaming.

Piper broke out of her daydream just as Prue pulled into the car park. When the car was parked they all hopped out and walked into school. Piper walked to her locker. While she was opening it, someone come past and knocked all her stuff on the floor. Piper looked up to see little Miss Blonde Bimbo herself.

"What do you want Missy?" Piper asked in a tired voice.

"Your stuff was in my way, so I moved it." Missy said like it was obvious.

And with that Missy walked away leaving Piper with the mess. She bent down to pick it up thinking, "I think I'm not going to like this year!" She'd already picked up some of it, and then looking down, she noticed someone was helping her. She looked up and was looking into the nicest eyes she had ever seen. They were green – blue and were looking into her own brown ones.

"I thought you could use a hand," he said putting the stuff into her locker.

When they finished, his stuck out his hand.

"I'm Leo by the way, Leo Wyatt." he flashed a million dollar smile at her.

"Uh, I'm P..Piper, Piper Halliwell" she stuttered a little.

"Well Piper Halliwell, I'll see you around." He flashed her another smile and turned around to go to his class. Piper turned back to her locker and closed it. "Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought." She wondered smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed My Way**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Charmed (wish I did though! Hehe!)

Thanks to **heather1021**, **Alyssa Warren** and **devilish angel 4eva** for reviewing.

**Chapter Two**

Oh My God!

That's all she kept thinking. Ever since she bumped into him. He'd been plaguing her every thought. Ever since she looked into those gorgeous bluey green eyes. She'd been caught. Hook, Line and Sinker. She'd known him all of oh, 10 minutes and she was completely gone. Leo, Leo Wyatt. He was the one doing this to her. And, to make matters worse or better depending on what way you look at it, he was sitting at the desk to her right. "Come on Pipe, concentrate on the teacher." She kept repeating in her mind. She sighed; this was going to be one long hour!

Oh My God!

I wonder what she's like? He already know something about her, he knew that she was the most gorgeous girl that he'd ever laid eyes on. He knew it sounded cheesy but it was all true. He had a quick peek to his left and saw her. She looked even better than she had when she was by what he guessed was her locker, the sun was coming through the window directly onto her and it made her look like she glowed. She kept looking around the room, like she was trying to distract herself, how he wished to know what she was thinking. He tried his hardest to get his mind back to the lesson, but it kept going back to the great Miss Halliwell. "God," He thought, "This is going to be one long hour!"

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Piper looked up to see people filing out of the room for next lesson; she got up too and started heading for the door. She made it out of the door and started walking towards her next lesson. All of a sudden, Leo came up to her.

"Hey Piper." He started

"Hey Leo" She answered.

"Do you know where room 101 is?" he asked, "because I've got my next lesson in there."

"Um yeah, it's down this corridor, up the steps and on your right, I'm going there too. Do you wanna walk with me?" She asked praying that he'll say yes.

"Maybe another time, I've gotta go to my locker." She tried to hide her disappointment.

" I'll see you later then." She said, already walking again.

" Count on it."

Piper had just gotten to the steps when someone had grabbed her arm. Piper turned to see who it was.

" Hey Pepper, I want you to leave the new boy alone." Missy snarled.

" I don't know who or what you're talking about." She tried covering up.

" Like hell you don't. I'm talked about Leo. Leo Wyatt. And you stay away from him, because he's mine. Got it. He is mine!"

" Missy, you can have anyone here, why Leo?" Piper questioned.

" Because." And with that Missy walked of and Piper hurried the rest of the way to her next lesson.

In lesson, all she could think about was what Missy had said. She did know what or rather who, Missy was talking about. And Missy was right, Leo was hers. "No one, especially someone as good looking as Leo, would be remotely interested in me." She thought. But then again, she thought, if he helped her, wouldn't that mean he liked her. God, boys can be so confusing.

He was doing it again. His mind was wondering off to thoughts about Piper and he was letting it. He had to do something about it. While he was thinking about Piper, a stray thought came into his mind. It was of a girl who's name he couldn't quite remember, Sissy, Lissy yeah that was it, Lissy. What.. no that wasn't it you idiot, it was Missy. Missy had practically thrown herself on him. God, how he hated girls like that, he preferred girls who are quiet, not too quite though and girls who don't throw themselves on him. He liked girls like, well Piper. Yeah, Piper was, no is his kind of girl. " God Wyatt, do you ever stop thinking about her?" he asked himself, " You only met her this morning!" Oh well, he liked her, it was official, and he could tell she liked him as well. He saw how disappointed she as when he said that he couldn't walk to class with her and a person can only be disappointed at something like that because they like someone. Right? "I've so got to do something about this." He thought to himself.

By the end of the day, Piper was really tried. Just as she was looking for Prue, she heard someone calling her name. It was Prue and right behind her was Andy.

" Hey Pipe, Andy and I are going up town, so can you and Pheebs walk home alone?" Prue asked her.

" Hey." Andy said.

" Hey and yeah, sure. Speaking of Pheebs, have you seen her?" Piper answered. Prue pointed behind Piper and she turned to see Phoebe running towards them.

" Hey Prue, is it alright if I go round Cole's? Please." Phoebe asked.

" It's fine with me, but don't be too late coming home alright?"

"Yeah fine, see you later." Phoebe answered running back over to Cole.

" Pipe, are you alright walking home alone?" Prue asked her.

" Yeah. I'll see you later." She answered heading out of school. " Why do my sisters have boyfriends or best friends houses to go over to and all I have to do is homework?" Piper asked herself. She walked along the path when she came across a familiar person walking right next to her.

" Hi Leo." She said.

"Hey, You alright? You kind of look down." He asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." She answered half-heartedly.

" I know I've only known you a day, but I can tell something's up with you."

" Alright, alright, the thing is, my sisters are popular, good looking and always have a good looking boy at their side." She sighed.

" Well, if this helps, I don't really know how popular you are, but I do know that you very good looking and you do, at this very moment, have a very, very good looking boy at your side." He laughed. She couldn't help herself, she started laughing as well.

Once they stopped laughing, he asked her, " Have I made you feel any better?"

" A lot. Thank you." She answered.

" It wasn't any trouble, at least I got a laugh as well." He smiled. " Anyway, who are your sisters that you think are so great?" He wondered.

" I have two. Prue is my older sister and Phoebe is my younger."

" Wait, are you telling me that I'm talking to one of _The _Halliwells?"

" Yeah. What do you mean _The_ Halliwells?"

" Well, the reason I moved here is because my mum got remarried and the guy she married has a son, Andy.." Leo got cut off,

" And Andy talks about Prue a hell of a lot." Piper guessed.

" Yeah, but he also talks about you and Phoebe too."

" Cool. Wait, does that mean you live with Andy as well, 'cause he lives next door to us." Piper wondered.

" Yep, and here we are." Piper looked up. They had talked and laughed so much that she didn't realise where they were.

" Um Leo, " She started,

" Yeah."

" Do you want to um come over to mine and watch a movie or something?" She prayed for him to say yes.

" Alright." They started walking over to the Manor. " What movies have you got?" He asked once they were inside.

" We have a lot. But 'cause you're the guest, you pick the film and I'll get us some drinks." She left Leo in the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Leo, is coke alright?" She called back.

" Yeah, coke's great." He called back.

In the end, they settled with a scary film because they agreed scary ones are the best. It was a film that neither had seen before, Prue or Phoebe must have bought it. The film was called Resident Evil. They talked about things like their family and stuff like that during the trailers.

Halfway through the film, the phone rang so Piper paused the film to answer it.

" Hey Piper, it's Phoebe.

" Hey Pheebs, what's up?"

" Is it alright if I stay round Cole's tonight?" asked Phoebe.

" It's alright with me, but you'll have to check with Prue, she's up town with Andy so ring her mobile." Piper said.

" Ok thanks. I'll be home in a couple of hours to either collect my bags or to stay. I'll see you later."

" Bye Pheebs."

"Bye."

She walked back into the living room and sat back down next to Leo.

" Sorry about that." She apologized.

They carried on watching the film, suddenly one of the dead guys on the film jumped up and Piper screamed and hid behind Leo. He looked at the TV and then back at her.

" Hey, I thought you liked scary films." He laughed. She hit him on the arm lightly.

" I do like them but it doesn't mean that I don't get scared. Hey, stop laughing at me." She playfully hit him again.

" Hey stop hitting me or else."

" Or else what?" She questioned.

" Or else this." And will that he started tickling her and she started giggling like mad.

" Leo, stop that tickles." She tried between giggles.

" That is the point you know." He said while laughing. They carried on laughing until they fell of the sofa and hit the floor. They just lay on the floor looking into each other's eyes. Piper felt herself lean forward and saw Leo doing the same. Their lips met with a soft, tender kiss. Moments later they pulled apart. Leo sat up and so did Piper.

" Um Leo.." Piper started but never finished because Leo had yet again covered her mouth with his, kissing her softly. Piper swung her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Minutes later they broke apart.

" Wow.." He breathed. With that, they got back on the sofa and watched what was left of the film, in each other's arms.

Phoebe walked up the steps of the Manor and opened the door. She looked around and something court her eye. Next to Piper's back was someone else's. Phoebe raised an eyebrow. Since when did Piper bring people home with her? Phoebe walked into the foyer and heard something in the living room. As she got closer, she heard music off what she guessed to be a DVD. When she got into the room, she was a little shocked at what she found. Piper and a cute guy were cuddling, asleep on the sofa. Phoebe smiled, backed out of the room and ran up to her own room. Once up there, she started getting stuff for a night over at Cole's. Lately, she had been thinking of him a little differently, like she wanted him to be more than her friend. She shook her head, Cole didn't think of her in that way, he only thought of her as a friend. She ran back down stairs, wrote a note for Prue and Piper, left and started walking to Cole's; he only lived a street away.

Prue and Andy came through the front door, kissing.

" Andy **:kiss:** we've gotta stop **:kiss: **, really, Andy we've really have stop." She tried.

" Ok." He answered. They walked to the kitchen.

" Hey Andy,"

"Yeah."

" What were you going to say before we started kissing? 'Cause I remember you were about to say something." Prue wondered as she and Andy took a seat in the kitchen.

" Oh yeah, I was going to tell you that I've got a new step – brother."

" Really?"

" Yeah, my dad got remarried and the woman he married has a son who's name is Leo."

" Cool, does he live next door with you?"

" Yeah. Hey thinking of that, I better get back to see how he is."

" Wait Andy, before you go, you can take back you copy of Resident Evil."

" Thanks." They walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" Isn't that the main menu on the Resident Evil DVD?" Asked Andy.

" Yeah I think it is." They walked closer to the TV and that's when they realized that they weren't the only ones in the room.

" Oh my god Piper."

" Oh my god Leo." Andy said at the same time.

" Wait, that's Leo?"

" Yeah."

So, your new step – brother is cuddling my sister on our sofa?"

" Yeah."

" Do you ever say anything but 'Yeah'?"

"Yeah" Prue playfully hit his arm. She then handed the DVD to him and they walked to the door.

" Seen as my sister and your bro are in my house, how 'bout we go over to yours?" Prue asked with a playful smile on her face.

" Alright." And they left for next door, laughing.

As Leo woke he could smell strawberries. He opened his eye to see Piper lying next to him. He replayed the kiss in him head and smiled. He moved slightly and accidentally woke Piper too.

" Hey." He said softly.

" Hi." She answered.

"Sleep well?"

"Never better." She got up and stretched, Leo did the same. He noticed the clock. It was 6:30. He got up.

" Hey Piper, I've got to go, I told my mum I would be back by half 6 and that's the time now."

" Ok, I'll walk you to the door. She too got up and they walked to the door.

" I'll see you tomorrow then."

" Yeah. Bye."

" Bye." He kissed her on the cheek, turned and headed for his own house.

Piper closed the door. She touched her cheek then smiled. She really liked him and even better, she knew he really liked her. She headed to her room with a huge grin on her face.

**well, there's my second chapter. I hope you like it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed My Charmed**

Thanks to heather1021, SVUroxmySOX, Queen Lili'uokalani, Alyssa Warren, devilish angel 4eva, JPFAN for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but I wish I could (hint, hint Kern. Hehe!)

A/N: Sorry if you think it's a crap chapter, I had to redo it 'cause my mum turned off the computer before I could save it. And sorry about the delay, but, I'm on my Easter holiday, so I should have more time to write! And I don't really know where I'm going with this, so ideas are always welcome.

**Chapter 3**

She was gorgeous, he couldn't help thinking that. And to make things better, she had just been laying in his arms. He was completely falling for her, hard and fast, and he knew it. As soon as he walked through the door, he could smell the food his mum was cooking. He walked into the kitchen.

" Hey honey, how was school?" Asked his mum.

" Great," He answered, " Better than great." He added smiling.

" Hey, you're smiling, why are you smiling?"

" I met the most beautiful, cleverest girl in town." He said, smiling even more.

" Leo, you've only been here a day, you don't really know the girl, so how can you talk about her like that?" His mum questioned.

"Mum, do you know Andy's girlfriend, Prue," He paused and she nodded, so he continued, " Well, the girl that I met today is one of her sisters." As he finished, he noticed his mum looked less worried than she did a few moments ago." So you and I both know a lot about her, from the amount Andy talks about them." He saw his mum smile at that.

"Which sister is it?"

"Piper." And just saying her name, made his smile turn to a grin. " Hey mum, have you seen Andy?"

" Yeah, he went straight upstairs when he came home."

"Ok, thanks"

Half an hour later, dinner was almost done when the doorbell rang

She couldn't think of any other place her sister would go. She could only think that she'd gone over to Andy's house, otherwise she would have left a note. The door opened, and instead of finding Andy there like she would have expected, she found Leo standing in front of her.

" Hey Piper, what you doing' here." He smiled.

" Hey Leo. I was wondering, have you seen Prue?"

" No I haven't seen Prue, but Andy's in his room if you wanna ask him?"

" Yeah, thanks." And with that, Leo walked Piper to Andy's room. He knocked on the door. There were a few noises inside and then Andy came to the door.

" Hey Leo, Piper."

" Hey Andy, have you seen Prue?"

From inside the room, they heard, " I'm here." And then, Prue came to the door.

" By the way Andy, dinner is almost ready, and Andy," Leo started, " Pinks not you color."

Everyone looked at him but he just pointed to Andy's cheek and the girls noticed lipstick on Andy's cheek. Prue rubbed it off, while trying not to laugh.

" Thanks." Was all Andy said. " Prue, I'll walk you to the door." and with that they headed for the door.

" Can I walk you to the door as well" He asked, putting on a funny accent.

While trying not to laugh, Piper nodded. When they got to the door, Prue had left already and Piper said bye to Andy.

" I'll see you tomorrow then." Piper said when they were outside.

" Yeah.." But before Piper could go, Leo pulled her in for a kiss. A few moments later, they broke apart.

" I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled.

" Bye." Piper walked back over to her house, and found Prue in the kitchen.

" Hey Pipe, I see you like Andy's new step-brother."

" Yeah, I do." Smiled Piper. "So I take it you let Pheebs stay at Cole's tonight?"

" Yeah, she left a note as well, but you were to wrapped up with Leo on the sofa that you didn't know she had come over to get her stuff." Prue said smiling at Piper.

" You make it sound like we were doing something that you and Andy do." Piper answered smiling back.

Prue hit her arm and then Piper hit her back and they engaged in a small sister wars.

" I surrender." Prue laughter, waving her hands." So, what we having for dinner?"

" You have a small attention span and we've having chicken cobbler."

Later, after they had finished dinner, Prue went into the living room to watch TV and Piper went up to her room.

In her room, Piper tried getting some of her math homework finished, but she could only think of one thing, Leo. She started thinking about her and Leo as a couple. She liked the sound of them going out. Piper looked up, " God, I've known him less than a day and I already want him to be my boyfriend" She thought to herself. She looked at the clock, it was almost 12.

There was a knock at the door." Come in."

" Pipe, I found this in the living room, do you know who's it is?" Asked Prue.

Piper looked at the jumper in Prue's hands. " Yeah, it's Leo's. I'll give it to him tomorrow." She smiled at Prue, who put the jumper down, smiled back and left the room. Piper offered to give the jumper back because that gave her a reason to go over and see him. She got ready for bed, switched off the light and went to sleep, where she dreamed of her and Leo together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charmed My Way **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed (blah blah blah!)**

**Thanks to paige25, heather1021, Alyssa Warren and Queen Lili'uokalani for reviewing. : )  
**

**A/N: sorry 'bout the delay, Internet has been down:(**

Chapter 4

" Oh Leo." Piper breathed. They were both lying on her bed, making out.

Piper…" Leo's hand was slowly creeping up her top. It almost made its destination and…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Piper's eyes shoot open.

" Damn," she thought, "It was only a dream" She looked over at her alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock. She got out of bed and got into the shower. She let the soothing hot water wake her up. " I better get out," She thought, " Prue'll kill me if I use all the hot water." She got out of the shower and plodded into her room, after drying, to pick out an outfit. She settled on a cute T and some jeans. While brushing her hair, she walked out of her room and saw Prue in the hallway.

" Mornin'" Smiled Piper.

" Morning." Prue smiled back.

" What do you fancy for breakfast?"

" Scrambled eggs, please."

"Alright." And with that, Prue went into the bathroom and Piper went down the stairs, taking them two at a time. In the kitchen, she started on breakfast. She had more time to do stuff this morning because she didn't have the trouble of waking Phoebe up that would be Cole's problem today. She smiled, she was happy this morning and, she was actually looking forward to going to school today. Piper had just finished making the breakfast, when Prue bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is served." Pier said, putting the plates onto the table.

After breakfast it was almost time for them to leave for school.

" Hey Prue, I'm just going next door to give Leo his jumper back." Piper called.

"Hurry back, I don't want to be late." Prue called back. With that, Piper headed to the front door and opened it revealing Andy and Leo standing on the doorstep, school bags in hand.

"Leo, Andy. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Piper." Smiled Leo.

"Hey…Um, we were wondering, could you and Prue give us a lift to school today?" Asked Andy.

"Why? You have a car."

"It broke down on the driveway and…"

"Pipe, have you been next door and why are you standing there?" Asked Prue coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Prue." Andy said, leaning in the doorframe.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Prue asked standing next to Piper.

"Andy's car broke down and we were wondering if you two could give us a ride this morning?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's fine, we just need to get our bags, and then we can go." Prue and Piper turned back into the house.

" Do you really like Piper?" Andy asked once the girls were inside.

" Yeah, she's beautiful, fun, smart, what's not to like."

" It's going to be weird."

" What's going to be weird?" Leo asked.

" If you go out with Piper, then we both will be going out with a Halliwell." Laughed Andy.

" Your right, that would be weird. And what makes you think Piper will go out with me?" He asked.

"Well, 1.You looked cosy yesterday and 2.For one of the first times, Piper was smiling in the morning and her smile grew when she saw you."

" I hope your right." He said, just as the girls came to the door.

" Ready?" Prue asked, and when everyone had nodded they headed to the car.

In the car, Andy and Prue were in the front seats and Piper and Leo were in the back seats. Andy and Prue were talking and there was a silence in the back.

"Oh Leo, before I forget, you left this at ours last night." She said, handing him the jumper.

"Thanks" He said, putting the jumper in his backpack.

When they got to school, Piper and Leo walked into the school together after Prue told them to meet her by the car after school.

They walked over to Piper's locker and just as she was about to put her stuff in, someone shoved Piper and walked up to Leo.

" Leo, what are you going with the freak?" Asked Missy.

" She does have a name you know." Leo told her, as he helped Piper off the floor, where she fell when Missy shoved her.

" What, Freak." Missy said laughing.

" No it's Piper."

" Fine, whatever." She said, but before leaving, she added to Piper, " You better watch your back, Pepper."

" Why is she so cruel to you?" Leo asked once Missy and her minions had left.

" I don't know, but it could be the fact that you're hanging with me and she wants you to be her newest boyfriend."

" Well, I am never going to go out with someone as cruel as her." Leo said. He looked like he was just about to ask Piper something but the bell went.

" What have you got first?" Wondered Leo.

" English. You?" Asked Piper.

" English as well, I'll see you there." He said before walking to his homeroom.

After homeroom, Piper started walking to English. She suddenly remembered last night when Leo had kissed her. " I have to talk to him about that." She thought to herself. But for now, she just smiled thinking about it. On the way to English, someone pulled Piper to the side.

" I thought I told you to leave the Leo Wyatt alone." Snarled Missy.

" We were just talking, Prue gave him a ride to school this morning." Piper answered.

" Well don't talk to him and if you do, your life here will get worse." Missy told her. She turned and was about to leave when Piper called her name.

" Missy, why would I leave him alone, he doesn't want to go out with you."

" If you're lying to me so I leave you alone, don't. Even if he doesn't want to be with me now, he will want to in time." And with that, she whirled around and walked down the corridor. Piper just walked to class with Missy's last words playing in her mind.

Piper walked into the classroom and took her usual place near the back. A couple of minutes later, Leo walked into the classroom and took the seat next to her.

" Hey." He said smiling at her.

" Hi."

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing." He raised his eyebrow at her and she gave in. " Fine, Missy threatened me again."

" What was it about this time?" He wondered.

" You. She's still after you."

" Well, I have no interest in her so you can stop worrying." He said smiling her.

" Well, she won't listen to me when I said that and she said that she didn't care if you wanted her or not, she said she was going to get you anyway."

" Do you want me to tell her?" He offered.

" Yeah, thanks."

" Hey, don't worry, she couldn't hurt you if she tried." He told her.

" And why's that?" She questioned.

" Because I'm here to help." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

" Thanks."

" Piper, I was wondering would you…"

" Halliwell, Wyatt, Quite!" Said the teacher.

" Tell me after class." Piper whispered to Leo.

After class, Piper got out the class and waited for Leo to come out. When he came out, he came over to her.

" What were you going to ask me?" Piper asked.

" Well, Piper would you like to go out with me?" Leo asked, secretly hoping Andy was right about her wanting to go out with him.

" I would love to." She answered smiling.

" Great." He said, also smiling.

" I'm going this way, so I'll see you after school by Prue's car?" She asked.

" Yeah, see you after school." He waved and walked in the other direction.

" I thought I told you to stay away from him." Piper turned around to see Missy standing before her with a snarl on her face.

" I can't believe she said yes." Leo thought to himself. He was still smiling. " Wait, I wanted to ask her something else." He turned to go back to ask her it when he noticed Missy and some of her gang giving Piper a hard time.

" What does she want this time." Leo thought as he started walking over to them. As he got closer he could hear what Missy was saying, " He's mine, so leave him alone. You hear me, Leo Wyatt is mine!"

" Hey, I'm not anybodies. Least of all yours Missy." He said. Missy and her gang turned to see him behind them. " And it doesn't matter anyway because I've asked Piper out." When he said this, a couple of Missy's friends gasped stupidly. " So Missy, leave Piper alone and go pester someone else."

" This is not over Pepper." Missy said before she turned on her heel and flounced off leaving her friends who tried to catch up with her.

" You alright?" He asked.

" Yeah, thank you for getting rid of her." She smiled at him.

" Anytime."

" Better get to class." And with that, she started walking to her class waving back to him. He started walking back to his class when he suddenly remembered way he had turned back. He mentally hit himself and told himself to ask her at lunch or after school.

The rest of the school day went pretty quickly. Piper hadn't seen Missy since the scene in the hallway with Leo. Speaking of Leo, she still couldn't believe that he had asked her out. She walked out of school and to the car park where she saw Leo, Andy and Prue all waiting. When she got over there, she asked Prue where was Phoebe.

" Pheebs is walking home with Cole." Prue told her as they all got into the car.

In the car, they all were talking about their days and Piper and Leo were careful to leave the bits about Missy about because they knew Prue would worry. Prue was really happy for Piper when she told her about Leo asking her out and Piper could see Andy giving Leo an 'I told you so' look.

When they all got back, the girls asked the boys if the wanted to come over and they agreed. They all walk through the door and saw Cole's and Phoebe's bag and Prue said, " It looks like Phoebe's home." They all walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, when they came across Phoebe and Cole kissing.

" Get a room you guys." Laughed Andy. Phoebe broke the kiss and both her and Cole started blushing.

" Hey guys." Said both Phoebe and Cole.

" Hey" came the response.

" How long were you standing there?" Phoebe asked sheepishly.

" About 30 seconds." Said Piper.

" Yeah, we're going to going to go." Phoebe said, already pulling Cole to the living room.

" It's about time those two got together." Said Prue, walking to the fridge to get cokes for everyone.

" Yeah, they've been friends for ages." Agreed Piper.

" Anyway, Andy and I are going to be in my room." Prue said, already leaving with Andy right behind her.

Once they left, Piper spoke up, " Do you wanna go up to my room?"

" Yeah, sure." Leo answered.

In Piper's room, her and Leo were sitting on the bed talking, he remembered he wanted to ask her something, so he did..

" I was wondering, where would you like to go when we go on our date?" He wondered.

"I don't know, surprise me." She answered.

Piper looked into Leo's eyes and he looked back into hers. Piper could feel herself moving forward. Leo closed the gap and started kissing her. It was a soft to start with and then Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck to deepen it. Within a couple of seconds they were completely horizontal on Piper's bed. A few minutes later, they broke apart. They smiled at each other and Pier got off Leo and laid down next to him and Leo put him arm around her shoulders and they cuddled together. A couple of minutes later, Leo took her chin and tilted her head towards him and he captured her lips again. When they broke apart, Piper turned so she was above him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and tilted her head to make it deeper. The minutes flew by and they were still kissing when Piper's door flew open and Phoebe, Prue and Andy walked in.

" Piper, Leo's got to…" Started Phoebe, " …go" but stopped when she saw Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo suddenly broke their kiss and saw the others.

" Ever heard of knocking?" Piper asked as her and Leo got off the bed.

" Sorry, we didn't think you would be doing what you're doing." Said Phoebe, who was trying to hide a grin.

" You ready Bro?" Asked Andy.

" Yeah." Leo started, " I'll see you tomorrow Piper."

" Bye."

After they had gone, Prue and Phoebe turned to Piper and asked for all the details of what happened in Piper's room, you know, sister stuff.

" Well, we kissed." Piper said and Phoebe gave her a ' well duh!' look. " Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but you have to catch me first." And she started running up the stairs. Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and then ran after her. Upstairs, they got Piper and she explained everything, and then she demanded that they gave her the details of what happened with their guys. They stayed up late and fell asleep huddled together.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it and again sorry about the delay! Please review. Thanks: )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Charmed My Way**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Charmed.**

**Now for the reviews:**

**Queen Lili'uokalani: Thanks!**

**Alyssa Warren: I hate her too, good idea with the lightning! Lol.**

**heather1021: Thanks!**

**xXx Gemz xXx: Thanks!**

**Krystal Hicks: Yeah, I'm British and I think in America a jumper is like a sweater or pullover. I hope that helps!**

**Chapter Five**

**Piper slowly opened her eyes to reveal a new day. She sat up and looked out her bedroom window. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze flew though her open window. Piper swung her legs off the bed, walked over to the window and looked out of it. She was glad that it was Friday and almost the weekend. Piper thought back to yesterday, when Leo stuck up for her. She loved the looked on Missy's face, just before she flounced off. Pier smiled, she really liked Leo and she knew it sounded weird, but even though she was only 15 she thought he was the One. " He could be," She thought, " I mean Prue and Andy have been going out since Prue was a year maybe two years younger than I am and they are obviously made for each other" Piper sighed, " I wonder what Leo really thinks of me." As Piper walked over to where her sisters were slumped together, that question kept playing on her mind. **

" **Prue, Phoebe, get up." She said as she shook her sisters.**

" **I'm up." Mumbled Phoebe, lifting her head from Prue's shoulder. Within a couple of minutes, Prue and Phoebe had gotten up and were getting ready for school. Piper showered and dressed and left her room to go downstairs. As Piper walked out of her room, she smiled at her sisters. They were fighting over the bathroom. Piper made her way downstairs and started on breakfast for them.**

**Shortly after she had finished making it, Phoebe and Prue made their way into the kitchen.**

**After breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Piper and Prue looked at each other, then Piper tossed Prue the keys and said,**

" **You get them in the car and I will get our stuff together." As she finished, Prue headed for the door and Piper and Phoebe started getting their stuff together to get out the house to school.**

**Prue opened the door and revealed Andy and Leo.**

"**Ready?" Asked Andy. Prue held up the keys and headed for the car and just as they got there, Piper and Phoebe came out the house.**

**In the car, Andy and Prue were talking and Leo, Piper and Phoebe were messing around in the back. At a traffic light, Prue and Andy looked back at what they were doing. When they turned back to the front, they both had smiles on their faces.**

**When they got to school, Phoebe hopped out and went to meet Cole. Piper and Leo were the next out, leaving Prue and Andy to walk off in their own direction. **

**On the way into the building, Leo took Piper's hand into his. She looked at him and the smiled at her. As they got into the school, Piper noticed Missy and immediately dropped Leo's hand. Leo looked at her, and then looked in the direction she was staring at. He saw Missy glaring straight at them. He looked back at Piper, and when they were just in front of Missy, Leo took Piper's hand and kissed it. To say Missy looked pissed would be an understatement. She just shot Piper a venomous glare, but all Piper could do was look half happy and half surprised. Leo smiled at her reaction.**

" **You alright?" He asked once they past Missy.**

**Piper nodded, she didn't trust her voice. " Oh My God!" Thought Piper, " Did he just do that!" She felt like giggling madly.**

**Leo could see was happy about what he did, so he bent down and kissed her cheek. Piper looked at him like he was insane, but he just laughed at the look on her face. They reached Piper's locker and he dropped her hand so she could open it.**

" **You should stop worrying about her so much" Leo said, as if he was reading her mind.**

" **I can't help it." She started, " She's pissed off at me, and I don't know what she will do."**

" **Don't worry about her, she can do nothing to you with me around."**

**She gave him a smile, " Thanks, that means a lot." Just then, the bell rang. " What you got now?"**

" **Maths. You?"**

" **Maths. I'll see you after homeroom. Bye." She said walking in the direction of her homeroom.**

" **Bye." Leo answered as he too headed for his homeroom.**

**Piper walked into her Maths room saw Leo and headed for him, but just as she was about to sit down, Missy sat in the seat next to him. Piper was about to say something when Missy Said, " Yes, What do you want?" And she said it loud enough for the whole class to hear. **

" **N...nothing." Piper mumbled before heading somewhere over the other side of the classroom.**

" **Hey Leo." Missy said in her sweetest voice.**

" **Whatever." Was all he said and he grabbed his stuff and sat down next to Piper.**

" **Hey, you alright?" He asked once he'd sat down.**

" **Yeah, you don't have to sit here if you don't want to." Piper said, looking at her hands.**

" **Well, what if I want to?"**

" **Why? Why would you want to sit by someone like me when you can sit next to Missy?" She questioned.**

" **I want to sit by you, because you're funny, sweet, beautiful," At that one, Piper blushed slightly, "and hopefully you could be my girlfriend?"**

**Piper looked up from her lap. " Did he just ask me what I think he asked me?" Piper asked herself. She looked into his green-blue eyes and saw that he cared about her so, when she finally spoke up she said, " I would love to be your girlfriend." His face suddenly relaxed, he grinned and let out a breath she didn't know he'd been holding.**

" **Great, do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked her.**

" **Sorry, no can do. I've got to baby-sit Phoebe because Prue's going out." She said, but then thought of something, " You could come over if you want." She offered, " Phoebe will either be in her room or the living room and she's 13 so I don't have to keep my eyes on her the whole time."**

" **Cool." He said, just before the teacher came in.**

**At some point during the lesson, Piper turned around to have a look at the time and saw Missy throwing her evils. Piper turned around quickly and Leo looked up from his work. He gave her a look that said, " What's wrong?" She shook her head as if to say nothing. Leo was about to ask her again, but the teacher walked past before he could.**

**After the lesson, Piper and Leo were talking about what they would do that night. They didn't have any more classes together, and Piper had something on at lunch, so she couldn't hang with him then, so, they agreed to meet by Prue's car after school.**

**The day went pretty quickly for Piper. Once the bell had gone, she walked out of the school and headed for the parking lot. When she got to Prue's car, she found Leo and Andy but no Prue or Phoebe. Andy answered Piper's unasked question, " Prue's got cheerleading practice to night, so she asked if I could drive you guys home and then come back out to get her and Phoebe has gone round Cole's but will be back before Prue and I go out."**

" **Right." She said, as they all got into the car.**

**In the car, they were all talking and Andy had the radio on. Piper heard a son she liked and asked Andy to turn it up. Piper started singing along.**

**_Sun's up  
it's a little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am_**

**_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_  
_  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong_**

**_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day…_**

**Once the song had finished, Piper realised she had a smile plastered on her face. She glanced to her side and saw Leo smiling at her.**

" **You have a beautiful voice." He said. Piper blushed.**

" **Thanks."**

**He took her hand in his and held until they got home.**

" **You two alright if I go back to school?" Andy asked them once they were out of the car.**

" **Yeah," Piper said.**

" **Bye."**

" **Bye."**

**And with that, he was off and Piper and Leo headed inside.**

**Inside the Manor, they had settled on watching the TV, but Piper kept finding herself distracted. Her and Leo were sitting on the sofa, arm in arm. She kept glancing at Leo and thought she could see him taking small looks at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and pressed her lips on his. Within minutes, Piper was lying on top of him and they were kissing passionately. They broke away once for air and only stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up to see Phoebe and Cole looking at them.**

" **Hi Pheebs, Cole." Piper said as she got off Leo.**

" **Hey." Phoebe said, trying to hide a gin at the fact that she'd just found her sister making out with Leo.**

" **Hi Piper, Leo." Cole said, offering a little wave, he too was trying not to laugh.**

" **We're going up to my room." Phoebe said, and then added, " Have fun watching TV." And she and Cole headed up the stairs to her room.**

" **Have they gone?" Asked Leo**

" **Yeah."**

" **Good." He said as he pulled her down onto him and started kissing her again. A couple of minutes later, they broke the kiss and sat up. They cuddled together for a while.**

**Prue and Andy came back about 15 minutes later. Piper and Leo got up.**

" **You alight Piper? You look flushed." Asked Prue. Piper turned slightly red and her eyes went to Leo for a second and Prue got it.**

" **I'll be back in a second." Prue said as she headed for the stairs.**

" **I've got to get something from home, so if Prue's ready before I'm back, tell her I'll be back in a sec." Andy said before leaving the Manor and headed to his own house. A couple of minutes later, Prue came down the stairs wearing hipster jeans, a red top and a light jacket.**

**Hey, where's Andy?" She asked.**

" **Next door," Supplied Leo, " He said he'd be back in a sec." As soon as Leo had finished, the door opened and Andy walked in.**

" **You ready?" Andy asked.**

" **Yep." She said as she followed him out. " See you later Pipes, Leo."**

" **Bye Prue, Andy." They both said together.**

**Once they had gone, Piper turned to Leo. " Fancy some pizza?" She asked.**

" **Yeah."**

" **Cool." Piper said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. " Phoebe, Cole, Do you want some pizza?" Piper shouted up the stairs.**

" **Yeah." Phoebe's voices floated down the stairs.**

" **What do you and Cole want?"**

**There was a pause while they discussed it and then Phoebe said, " I'll have a Ham and Pineapple and Cole wants a Hawaiian."**

" **Thanks." Piper said as she turned back to Leo. " And what would you like?"**

" **Um…I think I'll have a Pepperoni." He answered.**

" **Ok." Piper turned to the phone. She dialled up Domino's and ordered their food.**

**Piper and Leo were cuddling on the sofa when the phone rang. Piper got up and answered it, it was Prue telling her that she would be late home, but would probably be spending the night at Andy's. After Piper hung up, he doorbell rang. It was the pizzas. She paid the delivery boy and brought the pizzas into the kitchen. Leo followed her out.**

" **Can you see who's is who's for me please?" Piper asked as she went to call Phoebe and Cole. " Phoebe, Cole, Pizza."**

**Moments later, Phoebe and Cole came into the kitchen and got their pizzas. All four of them ate their pizzas together and messed around. Once they had all finished, Cole had to leave. Phoebe walked him to the door, said goodnight to Piper and Leo and headed up to her room. Piper and Leo cleaned up. After they had, Piper spoke up, " Leo, do you want to stay round here tonight?"**

" **Sure, I need to go home to tell my mum and get some stuff, but I'll be back in a sec."**

" **Sure, I'll be in my room, when you're back, you can come straight up."**

" **Thanks." He said as he headed for the door, and she walked up the stairs.**

**Piper walked into her room and got her sleeping bag out of her wardrobe. She had just got it out when Leo walked into her room and shut the door behind him. Piper sat on her bed and Leo sat down next to her. They were now lying down, Piper's head on Leo's chest.**

" **Piper?" Came Leo's voice. He looked down at her and realised that she fell asleep. He smiled and got off the bed and thought about waking her, but he realised she'd already changed, so he didn't need to worry. He walked out of Piper's room and got changed in the bathroom. When he came back into her room, he thought about sleeping next to her but he just walked over to her, covered her with the quilt, kissed her cheek and laid down on the sleeping bag. He smiled to himself before slipping off to sleep.**

_**Sorry about not updating earlier, I started skool again so it's been hectic. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Charmed My Way**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of months! Now thanks to those who reviewed:**

**iny-yasha.rocks: Thanks! Glad to know you're giddy over my story. lol**

**PiperandLeoFan101: Thanks!**

**babiexox: Thanks!**

**de-anneisapurplemonkey: Thanks!**

**leoandpiperluva: Thanks!**

**Alyssa Warren: Thanks! You're right, school is an evil conspiracy. lol**

**heather1021: Thanks!**

**Ellie: Hey Ellie, thanks! Bite shoulder and twitch! lol. I know what you mean. ROTFL : )**

**A/N: wow, 8 reviews cool. Now on with the story…**

**Chapter Six**

**Piper slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. She sat up and looked around, her eyes fixed on one thing. Leo's bare chest. It was uncovered by the duvet and was rising and falling rhythmically. Piper lifted the duvet, got out of her bed and headed for the bathroom. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about waking Prue or Phoebe. After she had brushed her teeth and everything, she walked back to her room. When she got back in it and closed the door, she saw Leo was sitting up and stretching.**

"**Morning." She smiled as she sat on her bed.**

"**Mornin' " He said back.**

"**Sleep well?" She then asked.**

"**Yeah, surprisingly it's not that bad on the floor." He said and then smiled as Piper patted the side of her bed.**

"**Do you wanna sit up here instead of down there?" She wondered.**

"**Thanks." He answered as he got up and sat on her bed. They looked into each other's eyes and Leo scooted closer. They closed the gap between each other and Leo gave Piper a soft, tender kiss. They were still kissing when someone knocked on the door. Leo pulled away so Piper could answer.**

"**Come in." The door opened and Phoebe walked in.**

"**Hey, I didn't know you had company," Phoebe started, "But I was wondering if you know where Prue is."**

"**Um, yeah. She's next door with Andy." **

"**Thanks." Phoebe said, she then she turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.**

"**I better get breakfast started." Piper said as she started to get up, but Leo pulled her back down onto the bed. "Hey!"**

"**Come on, stay a little longer." He said wolfishly.**

"**No, I got to get breakfast on." She tried to get off the bed and this time he let her. Piper grabbed her jeans and her top off the chair and headed for the bathroom to get dressed.**

**When she walked back into her room, she saw Leo on the sleeping bag, fully dressed, putting something back into his bag.**

"**You ready?" She asked as she put her pj's away. **

"**Yeah." Leo answered as he got up. He walked over to her and took her hand, and then they both walked out of the room and headed downstairs for breakfast.**

**When they got downstairs, they found Phoebe eating toast at the table in the kitchen.**

"**Do you guys want pancakes for breakfast?" Asked Piper as she let go of Leo's hand and walked over to the fridge.**

"**Yeah!" Answered Phoebe and Leo in unison.**

"**Hey Pipe, are Prue and Andy coming over for breakfast?" Phoebe asked after a couple of minutes.**

"**I don't know," Piper replied after a second, "Why don't you ask them." At that point, both Phoebe and Leo turned around and looked behind them and saw Prue and Andy standing there, holding hands.**

"**Morning." Piper, Phoebe and Leo said.**

"**Morning." Andy and Prue replied.**

"**What's for breakfast?" Asked Prue as she and Andy walked over to the table and sat down.**

"**Pancakes." Replied Piper as she finished making the pancake mixture. She then started making them.**

**Once everyone had had one, Piper started on the second batch. Just as it was being made, Phoebe asked it she could try and flip it. Piper paused then nodded slowly. She handed the frying pan to Phoebe, walked over to Leo, who had sat down, and sat on his lap.  
**

"**Ready?" Asked Phoebe. The others shared a look and then nodded. Phoebe flipped the pancake and then waited for it to come down. Only it didn't. All 5 of them looked at the ceiling above where Phoebe was standing a saw the pancake stuck to it.**

"**Oops!" Phoebe said as she looked back at the others. Then started laughing. Soon all the girls were laughing and Leo and Andy were looking at them, trying to get what was so funny. Piper patted Leo's shoulder.**

"**Don't worry, it's sister stuff." She said before laughing again. Andy and Leo just looked at the laughing girls and then at each other. Then their attention was turned to the pancake, which was rapidly becoming unstuck. Andy opened his mouth to warn Phoebe about it, but it was too late. The pancake dropped from the ceiling and landed straight on Phoebe's head. Andy and Leo both started laughing at that. Phoebe just looked at them before lobbing a piece of it at both Leo and Andy's heads. Leo got hit in the middle of his forehead but Andy ducked just in time and the piece of pancake hit Prue instead.**

"**Oops." Phoebe smiled slightly. Prue turned around slowly and faced Phoebe. At the same time, Leo wiped the pancake off of his forehead and noticed Piper was laughing, but trying hard not to, on his lap.**

"**You like that was funny?" He asked her. Piper nodded.**

"**I'll give you something to really laugh about." He said as he started tickling her. Piper broke out into fits of squeals and giggles. Andy looked at them and shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Prue chasing Phoebe, trying to get her back about the pancake. He just sat in his chair and laughed at the other four.**

**A couple of minutes later, Prue had finally caught Phoebe and they'd both fallen to the floor from laughing so much. Leo and Piper were leaning on each other; she was trying to get her breath back. Andy was standing up, cleaning away the plates. Once he put the plates in the sink, there was a knock at the door. He answered the door and it was Leo's mum.**

"**Hey Andy, is Leo still here?" She wondered.**

"**Yeah, he's in the kitchen, I'll send him next door once he's got everything." He answered.**

"**Ok, thanks." She said before turning and walking back next door. Andy closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. He found Piper and Leo standing up and helping Prue and Phoebe up off the floor.**

"**Hey Leo, that was your mum at the door, she wants you back home." Andy said, putting his arms around the now standing Prue.**

"**Sure." He answered and turned to Piper. "Help me get my stuff?" He asked her. She nodded and they both walked out the kitchen and up the stairs.**

"**You two alright?" Andy asked Phoebe and Prue.**

"**Yeah." They both answered.**

"**Come on, we better clean up in here." Prue said.**

**About 5 minutes later, both Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen. He had his bag in one hand and Piper's hand in the other.**

"**I'll see you guys later." Leo said as he and Piper headed for the door. When they got there, Piper opened the door and Leo stepped out.**

"**Hey, do you wanna go on our first date tonight?" Leo asked after a beat.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Cool, I'll pick you up at 7?"**

"**Sure. See you later then." She said as she lent in. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds because Andy came out of the kitchen and walked up to the door, so they broke it.**

"**Hey, I think I'll go home with you." Andy said as he walked out the door. "See ya Piper." He said over his shoulder.**

"**Bye Andy." She turned back to Leo. "I'll see you tonight."**

"**Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her and then followed Andy. Piper closed the door and wondered over to the living room, where her sisters were sitting.**

"**What do you guys what to do today?" Asked Prue. Piper noticed Phoebe smiling which usually meant shopping, so Piper spoke up. **

"**How bout we go shopping, I need something to wear tonight anyway."**

"**Ooh, Piper's got a date." Smiled Phoebe. Piper's cheeks started turning slightly red. "We definitely need to go shopping for that." She added.**

"**Alright," Agreed Prue, "Can you guys be ready to leave in 5 minutes?" She asked them. Both Phoebe and Piper nodded.**

"**Well go then." Prue said looking at them. They quickly scrambled off of the sofa and up the stairs. Prue followed them with her eyes, laughing the whole time. After a moment, she too got up to get ready.**

**5 minutes later, all three of them were walking out of the house and towards Prue's car. Prue and Piper got into the front seats and Phoebe hopped into the backseat. As they started driving towards town, Prue turned on the CD player. An upbeat pop song came on and Prue turned it up. All three girls were singing and by the chorus, they couldn't sing because they were laughing so much. When they finally reached the mall, they'd calmed down a bit but were still a little giggly.**

**As they walked through the swinging doors of the mall, a guy walked past and Phoebe gave him a flirtatious smile. Piper whacked Phoebe's arm slightly.**

"**You have Cole, remember?" She said.**

"**I was only smiling," Phoebe said, rubbing her arm, "Plus, Cole is SO much cuter." They all started laughing. They rounded the corner and wondered around all the dress shops.**

**Prue tried on a couple of dresses but only bought one, Piper tried on a few and then settled for one and bought it, but Phoebe tried on what looked like hundreds of dresses. While she was looking at herself in the mirror, Piper walked up behind her.**

"**You don't actually have anywhere to go in that, you know." Piper said as she gestured to the dress Phoebe, "And, Prue will never let you out in it." Phoebe nodded and agreed. "It looks good though." Piper added.**

**After their tiring shopping trip the girls sat outside of Costa, each drinking a hot chocolate. Then Prue noticed Piper had another bag.**

"**Hey Pipe, what's in the bag? I didn't notice you bought something else." She pointed out.**

"**Well, I didn't really buy it for me," Piper said as she picked up the bag. " I bought it for Phoebe." She handed the bag to her sister. Phoebe took the bag, opened it and gasped. She looked at Piper, then Prue and then back to the bag.**

"**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Phoebe squealed as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.**

"**Your welcome Phoebe, but I need to breathe." Said Piper half jokingly, half seriously.**

"**Oh right, sorry." Phoebe said as she withdrew her arms from around Pipers neck and sat back down on her seat. "Are you sure?"**

"**Yes. Besides Prue and I both got something and I know you loved it."**

**After sitting around for a bit longer, all three got up and started heading home.**

**As soon as they walked in to the house, they all collapsed onto the sofa.**

"**Is anyone else tired?" Asked Phoebe, trying to stop herself from yawning.**

"**Me too." Piper and Prue agreed. Within minutes they were all sleeping peacefully. **

**A couple of hours later, Piper started stirring. She opened her eyes and had to blink a couple of times. She looked down at her watch and gasped when she realized what time it was. She only had an hour and a half before her date with Leo. She quickly got up and woke both Phoebe and Prue as well.**

"**Right, you go have a shower and Phoebe and I will get your make-up and stuff ready." Prue said as they all walked up the stairs.**

**About 10 minutes later, Piper walked into her bedroom with a towel round her. Within moments she was dry and Prue was doing her hair and Phoebe was doing her make-up. When they were done Piper was amazed at what she saw. She was just finishing putting her dress on when the doorbell rang.**

"**I'll get it." Phoebe said as she bounced down the stairs. Piper started to get really nervous.**

"**Don't worry, you'll be fine." Prue encouraged her. Piper gave her a smile as Phoebe called up the stairs. With a deep breath she walked out her room and towards the stairs.**

**Leo stood in the Halliwell hallway and waited for Piper. He twisted his already sweaty hand in each other. He was more nervous then anything in his life. He was looking at his feet and when her looked up, she was standing at the top of the stairs. His mouth dropped open as he looked at what he thought was the most beautiful girl ever. He hair was in curls and they loosely framed her face. Her dress was a knee length and black with a slit up the side. She was almost at the bottom when he realized his mouth was still hanging open, so he closed it.**

**She looked over at him from where she was on the steps. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and black trousers. She walked over to him.**

"**Ready?" He asked. She nodded.**

"**See you later." She said over her shoulder as she was leaving, to Phoebe and Prue.**

**They talked a little bit in the car but mostly they stayed quiet. When they got to the restaurant, Leo offered Piper his arm and they walked in arm-in-arm. They were shown to their table and ordered their drinks. Leo noticed how the light from the candle on their table made Piper look like she was glowing. The waiter came over again and they ordered their food. Moments later, the food arrived. They talked about school and family and other things. Once they both finished Leo looked at Piper.**

"**Would you like to dance?" He asked offering her his hand**

"**Yes." She answered as she slipped her hand in his. They walked over to the dance floor just as a new song started.**

**_The real me is a southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying on the grass just talkin' 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated_**

**Piper sighed as she and Leo danced. "This is the best night of my life." She thought to herself with a smile.**

I start thinkin' about it,  
Almost forgot what it was like,  
To know when it feels right

But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
And know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
(With you, With you, With you oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Now that I'm with you)

Leo smiled. He'd probably never felt this nervous and excited at once. And he loved it.

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke, just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

'Cuz I start thinkin' about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right  
'Cuz with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
(With you, with you, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh with you)

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself

With you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now   
Now that I'm with you

The song finish and they just stood there, looking in to each other's eyes. She was lost in the sea of his greeny-blue eyes and he was lost in the web of her brown eyes. Finally they both looked away and Piper tried to hide her blush. They both went back to the table and ordered dessert. They shared an ice-cream dessert. After they finished, Leo paid the check and they left. In the car on the way back, Leo held Piper's hand.

When they got back to the Manor, Leo walked Piper to the door.

"I had a great time tonight." She smiled.

"Me too."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Piper." Neither of them moved. Piper could feel herself moving closer to Leo. Soon they were kissing passionately. When they finished, they said goodnight again and Leo wait for Piper to enter the Manor before he made his way next door.

Inside the Manor, as soon as Piper closed the door, Phoebe and Prue raced down the stairs.

"So how did it go?" Phoebe asked her.

"Well…." She began.

A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy and had major writer block. The song was 'With You' by Jessica Simpson. Plz r&r. thanks


End file.
